


[podfic] never knew how hard it'd be to quit you

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There's a moment of absolute silence as Fives and Echo trade startled glances, Rex gapes at Obi-Wan, and Kix and Jesse freeze, eyes widening. Then, deliberately, awkwardly, Rex clears his throat, face about four shades redder than it was a moment ago. “General, you—you know Quinlan?”No wonder they made it out of the smuggler’s mansion in one piece. Obi-Wan breathes in through his nose, lets it out, and then says, “Very well, yes. Quinlan Vos, I thought you weredead, and instead you were—were—playinghookerto a crime lord!”
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, CT-7567 | Rex/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] never knew how hard it'd be to quit you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never knew how hard it'd be to quit you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969008) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Pre-Relationship, Humor, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Mission Fic ****

 **Length:** 00:10:49

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(SW\)%20_never%20knew%20how%20hard%20it'd%20be%20to%20quit%20you_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_never%20knew%20how%20hard%20it'd%20be%20to%20quit%20you_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
